how we started
by OYNI
Summary: Furihata kouki just wishes to only have a simple life but after catching Akashi Seijuurou eyes he wonders if could every have his wishes come true, or if he even wants it to come true. K for now will be changed later on.
1. Chapter 1

shipping- Akafuri

fandom Kuroko No Basket

Rated- G

notes- ok so this is my first time like writing akafuri and actually posting it so please forgive me if it's ooc because I tried ok.

Disclaimer- I don't own knb because it I did it will be all about Furihata, Kasamatu's, Takao, and Kagami :3

* * *

Trembling Furihata was trying to make his brain function again. Closing his eyes he screamed silently in his mind as thoughts started to run pass him. _AKASHI JUST SORT OF KIDDNAPPED ME AND NOW I'M IN THIS CAR THAT HE TOLD ME TO GET INTO. OHHHH GOD I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! NOOOO I CAN'T DIE THIS YOUNG I STILL HAVE A LOT TO DO._He shifting to the edge of the car to get away from Akashi as much as possible. The car was silent as it was when he entered. _Oh no he's not talking is he thinking of ways to kill me? EHHHH why me?_

Opening his eyes he turned slightly to look at the red head to only be stared back at. The scared eyes widen as his mouth opened slightly stuttering. "A-Akas-hi... UMMMMM where are you taking me? I sort of have school to go to... P-Practice I mean."

"Kouki. You caught my eye in today's match. Actually even before that. Now it's time that you become mine." Akashi said demanding as always. His eyes seemed to burn a hole on Furihata as the brunettes face when blue from fear.

_Oh god. This is the end of me. _Furihata thought as he felt his soul leave him that very moment when he suddenly agreed with the other without thinking it through. If he had dog eyes they will be lowered down as he felt his heart race faster out of what will come out next because of his stupidity of not thinking that very moment. Fear can really get to you.

"Alright then. Lets start with a date." Akashi said with a devils smirk.

* * *

Reviews will be awesome! I will try to update this more as well as my other one :3 don't worry I didn't drop that one.


	2. Chapter 2

**ship- Akafuri**

**fandom Kuroko No Basket**

**Rated- G**

**notes- I just notice how short the first chapter and I didn't mean that to happen but for you guys to forgive me I made this one as long as possible~! As well since manga there isn't much info yet about how long he's in the game I'm just putting what I think and it may be out of place from the manga or if I'm luck with the manga.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own knb or you will see all my ships become canon :3**

* * *

Sipping the almost finished drink Furihata sat as still as humanly possible and his eyes shifted at every direction until it stopped at the redhead in front of him. Akashi had his chin resting in his hand as his mismatched eyes scanned the menu below. Copying the others movements Furihata eyes wondered down to the menu to only see what seemed like an alien's language. Dropping his head slightly so he could act like he actually understood the menu he started to wonder why there were spelled in English! This is Japan! Not America or something He thought as he had failed English and never thought that he'll need it again.

The only thing he could wonder for a moment was how could he have possibly let all of this happen. He could of tried to run away and hide but he just had to stay frozen that very moment during the end of the match... For a moment he wished he wasn't put into the game or he won't have ever been notice. Right.?

Flashback

* * *

_The squeaks of shoes running around the court and the cheering of the crowd wasn't what Furihata was worried about during the game. He had let the team to be even with the Rakuzan but he wasn't taken out of the game yet in which was strange. Remembering Riko instructions to guard Akashi made him tremble again because he is still in front of Akashi trying to not letting him pass by at any means possible._

_'Those eyes omg those eyes need are so scary! Why are they different colors! Why do I have to face him of all people. I'll rather face Kasamatsu again than this!' Furihata's thoughts yelled only for the time to pass by and when the couch will switch him out._

_'Guard him but don't get to close. Guard him but don't get to close' Furihata chanted as he seemed to have to get slightly close to the Rakuzan captain to stop him from moving around the court but it was rather hard since the captain seemed to get closer to him and since Furihata know's he'll die if he by any chance touches him he backs away. 'Man I had to guard two captains already for my first matches! Why can't I have some time of peace and guard someone normal! I'll rather guard one of the Uncrowned Kings! Riko really wants to kill me!' If he could cry he would but in front of Akashi wasn't the right moment as he felt that doing anything in front of Akashi will come with consequences._

_Sadly for Furihata he was still in the game and still guarding the scary man with the scissors. 'Riko please be an angel for once and let me be changed please please pretty please!'_

_For the first time, and may be the only time, his wishes were granted_

_"__Seirin member change!" The announcer said and Furihata walked as fast as possible to slap his teammates hand for a switch and without thinking he hugged Riko because he was trembling to much to even stand up straight for a moment._

_"__PLEASE don't make me go back in there!" Furihata begged and felt a cold chill run through his spine without a reason. But there was a reason, as there where heterochromatic eyes following him and his action of hugging the couch, thoughs eyes suddenly showed jealousy but then it turned back to its emotionless self when it turned it's attention to the game._

_Sadly for Furihata he got put back in on the last few minutes of the game to make Seirin win. With that they bowed to finished the match and he was stopped from going to his team and was being dragged to the nearest exit by Akashi himself. _

_'Note- Akashi is actually pretty strong!" Furihata noted to himself as he gave up struggling when he was thrown into a black fancy car._

End of flashback

* * *

Snapping out of the memory as if it only took seconds to remember his eyes wonder back to Akashi he lets out a shaken voice while asking "Umm... W- What are you p- picking?" When asking he remember that the other didn't fully explain why he was even there in the first place. "A-A-And why am I even here?! I don't remember agreeing to hmm this.." Furihata dared himself to even asking questions knowing that it might come out for the worst. But it was worth trying.

Grabbing Akashi's attention the redhead smirked. "Didn't I already explain this in the car. I'm taking you on a date because I can-"

"no you can't" Furihata stopped breathing that very moment. _Did I... Noooooooooo I didn't, I couldn't, I DID. Omg I Just talked back to Akashi. Dear mom and dad please know that I love you. P.S Don't give my stuff to my little brother. Just noooooo. _Kouki wrote his last word in his mind before he was going to die. "I m-me-mean you can, you can do anything you want! Please don't kill me! I'm to young to die I still have so much to do before I die."

"... Your words. You did just say I could do anything I want, I'll take your word on that. Kouki, I won't kill you your really fascinating I love how you react. Its cute, and it's what I want people to react when their with me." Akashi teased as he thoughts of new ways to make the little puppy more scared. When he first saw Kouki he thought nothing of it, or so he hoped. The first time he saw the shaken brunette was when he arranged a meeting for the Generation of Miracles and to see him there was strange as his only wanted to see his old teammates but seeming him did make him wonder.

As their meeting wasn't long he didn't even catch the brunette's name and during all that time he was left wondering about the fellow. The more he wondered the more he wanted to get to know him as well the more detail he could get out of him just by remembering. From first sight Akashi thought of the kid as an ordinary person and he was but somewhat different. That's why he's on a date with him because he wants to know more, needs to know more.

"Let me guess. Do you understand this menu? If not just order what I'm ordering." Akashi said as a suggestion but as always it sound like a command. Not like he was bothered by commanding.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Furihata said and when the ordered he ordered the same in a horrible English way.

_'When will this day be over?'_

_'I hope this day isn't over.'_

Two minds seems to think different.

"Now that we are waiting. I want to know more about you." Akashi commented with an evil smile that said he won't take nothing for details.

"um. W-What will you... Want to know about me...? I umm just ordinary nothing more! Just someone boring." Furihata own words hurt him slightly but he was used to it and if it meant getting out of this date as fast as possible it was worth it.

"That's for me to decide. I've already decided that you actually aren't that ordinary." Akashi grinned knowing he'll have to get something out of the other. Be it with force or the other can just submit.

If Kouki had puppy ears there will be lowered as far as it can go since now he realized that today was going to be a really long day.

* * *

**Well hope this is long enough as I tried ^^" if you see any mistakes I'm sorry since I'm the only one pre-reading it and well not the best on it Dx**

**Calico Neko- Yes~! I love my Kouki and no problem :3 oh he'll be alright. *coughc* in akashi's bed *coughs* whoops spoilers *winks***

**Michelle7ate9- yeah sorry about that I hope this is long enough! Also here is more scared Kouki! my plan is to kill you with longer chapters now, or try at least :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**ship- Akafuri**

**fandom Kuroko No Basket**

**Rated- G**

**notes- ok well this is late-ish and passed the like akafuri day *cries* soooo this is what I got out of my dumb head. Hope you like~!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own knb or Furihata, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Takao, and Haizaki wil be in the same group *coughs* uke team *coughs* with my honey girl Riko as their coach, aka a new seirin with the uke captain kasamatsu~! :3 *is shot by the uke's for saying the truth***

* * *

"I... I never been in a restaurant like this.." Furihata spoke to at least say something about himself and looked around wondering how much it actually cost to even enter the place. Just thinking about it made him worry of how much he'll have to pay back to the redhead.

"That's a very small detail of yourself, I want to know more." The redhead commanded.

_'eh what does he even want to know? Man why didn't he just take Kuroko rather than men! He can deal with him but I can't' _Furihata pouted in him mind as he sighed and dared ask "Then... Wh-what doe you want to know?"

"What do you like to do on a date? Do you have a girlfriend, or boyfriend? Why are you still trembling?" Akashi started to make a pile of question all of a sudden and added "Want me to add more?"

"I-I've never been on a date before... I erm don't have a girlfriend or b-boyfriend. AND oh that is because I am um erm c-confused that you um took me here, really out of everyone why me? You could of taken Kagami-chan, he would of fought back but you still could of taken him, or even Kurko-chan because you guys were former teammates, right?" Furihata turned his head back to look at the other and finally calmed himself slightly which helped him from trembling so much since he didn't want to show fear to the other for once.

"Well I'm your first date then, that's perfect. Good your single now I won't have to scare away any challenges. And like I already said your interesting because the moment we met I found you quite strange, there is something about you that I don't know quite well. I want to know why your even cute to me..." Akashi blurted out the truth since he found it better that way than lying to the other. The good thing about saying the truth was to see the adorable expression the brunette had. "And now don't question my words since I am already right."

"Erm um o-ok then? Thanks..?" Suddenly remembering that the other has just called him quite he turned red like a tomato and pouted since he acutally didn't know what to say. _Should I call him handsome or something? He is but I don't want it to come out the wrong way! Or maybe he'll understand what I mean because he's akashi and should like understand my words more than I even understand it, right? _Taking a second thought he was quite for a moment and decided to try and complement the other and said suddenly "Well your eyes are beautiful and you are way more handsome than me..."

Akashi froze for a moment as his heart started to beat faster than it should. _Interesting what is this? Do I by any chance have a... Crush of this boy? But... Why... He's cute but I've seen better, he's not smart and I've know more smarter people, he's not good at basketball and I know way more people better than him. So why does my heart beat like this by just thinking about you?..._Akashi thought to himself and was about to ask something else when the waiter has arrived quite faster with the food.

Now that the food has arrived Furihata found a way to distract himself from looking every second at Akashi. Shining eyes looked at the delicious food that he never would of thought of eating since it only was for movie stars and rich people, and of course he wasn't. Sipping the soup in which tasted like heaven he looked up at Akashi who was staring at him, right that very moment he felt as if the other was burning a hole onto his forehead as he kept staring with deep thought. _OH no was it wrong for me to call him handsome? Now he'll think I'm weird. But wait he's the one who called me cute so we are both weird. Right? _Furihata tried to figure things out.

"Kouki do you like the to go to an amusement park? I was planning to go and since it will be boring without anyone else with me I might as well go with you, that will count as are second date of course." Akashi smiled at the other while and started to eat his food as he knew that the brunette was probably shocked at his question and slightly command, in which he was right.

"... Ye-Yes I do but doesn't it start next Saturday?" Furihata asked confused as he continued to eat the strange soup from who knows what country since English is dominated in a few other places other than the United States. Finishing the soup in a second he looked at the others bowl and both of them were finished. _Now what?! Erm I um do I plan a way of not dying after today? _

"Stop shaking again Kouki, now that we finished I'll take you home and since I'll take you back o your teammates." Akashi informed and smiled like the devil he can be "But first I'll take you one more place."

"W-What place?!" Furihata asked while thinking for a moment that maybe he won't be taken to his teammates in full pieces. _I need to stop watching horror movies! _Furihata thought to himself as he could stop trembling.

Getting up and paying Akashi started to talk in English with the waiter who seemed so calm and Furihata could only stare in awe at how wonderful it must feel to talk normally with someone that is very scary.

"_Be gentle Akashi, this one seems easy to break and from what I've been hearing a billion times you do seem to like him very much. So make him last, he's as cute as you described him_" The waiter said in English right before Akashi took the very confused brunette and went outside.

_'maybe I should stare learning English for all I know they might of been talking about planning on ending my life! _Furihata worried about himself as he does at times like this, since he can't find a way to run out of this situation alive.

* * *

Standing outside Furihata go a better look at the building he was just inside, it was to fancy that it made Furihata feel smaller than he already was. But he didn't have to stare at it for to long since he was pulled again by the redhead to a car.

When they got into the same car as before he looked around to see he was rather overdressed, well since the restaurant he thought that as well, since he changed into his regular cloths after a shower when he was taken by the redhead.

"Erm Akashi... Where are we anyways?" Furihata finally asked the question since he never dared get close to where the rich were because he was so out of place when he ever saw them on the television.

"Oh, you'll see" Something about Akashi's tone worried Furihata more than the grin the other had.

There wasn't enough time for everything to sink into Furihata since the car started to move to a place he has yet to know.

* * *

**love leaving it with a bunch of questions~! Now to be creative again and I tired to make it long guess it didn't work**

**Calico Neko- no problem and omg it is poor baby. Whoops I saw them but haha idk how to like change it so I guess I'll leave it like that for now? Oh and haha I adding more *laughs evilly* **

**arisanightray- And thank you for your review man~! I know Furi is such a cutie :D Akashi will get that booty  
**

**Michelle7ate9- *yells* yeah smut senpai likes my story~! and that's your new nickname and hahaha it can't be changed xP oh yes that spoiler will come in like two more chapters I hope :D **

**SpiritofLove961- oh man thanks I really love Furihata's reactions it brings the life to the story and the humor as well :3 *coughs* but then he'll also make your heart break soon *coughs***


	4. Chapter 4

**ships- akafuri**

**A/N- man this must seem late but I finished it! Anyways in the bottom I'll explain what my plan is so I won't ruin it for you right now owo/ hope you like~!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own knb or Furihata, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Takao, and Haizaki will be in the same group, uke team, with my honey girl Riko as their coach, aka a new seirin with the uke captain Kasamatsu~! Don't judge me with my imagination**

* * *

Furihata stood confused at the bottom of the stairs as Akashi told him to but the redhead went up the stairs trying to reply a moment that changed his thoughts completely. Shifting his eyes to every place his mind started to replay a scene that made everything less confusing, this was the moment he saw Akashi for the first time. What was confusing for Furihata though is why Akashi even bothered to use this spot for the last place he had to go till he finally get to go to his safe boring home, or if he was going to go home. It sucked that Furihata has a lot of free time and with the use of that he spent watching a show called Dexter that made his thoughts go while as he found subtitles in Japanese, thankfully or he wouldn't understand a second of it, and since all serial killers are someone different he might just be killed right after this. _WHAT! I haven't done anything wrong so that wouldn't could for me _Furihata thoughts were going wild but it soon stopped when Akashi spoke, in which made him trembling even more than he somehow already was.

"Kouki stop shaking I'm not going to do anything wrong to you." Akashi had a straight face but in the inside he was sighing as it seemed that the brunette was going to become a hassle. Cupids arrow already hit him so there was no way he wasn't getting what he wanted now. "This is when we first met, and I bet you still remember that moment as you were frozen like a stone."

"I-I Remember." Furihata swallowed nervously as he felt he was becoming frozen again as he did last time which wasn't a pleasant feeling. "B-But what are we doing here anyways Akashi?"

"I want you to remember the moment that will change everything." Akashi commented as he walked down the stairs towards the still frozen Kouki who looked like a puppy that's about to run away, like Akashi will let him anyways. Even though the redhead didn't like waiting it had to be done since Kouki running away will make things way harder than they needed, so with an ending of the meeting he put his hand on the brunettes shoulder and leaned in slightly to whisper to the other "Starting now nothing will be normal for you. Now get in the car it'll take you home, as for me I have something unfinished business close by so this is are goodbyes for now."

"A-a-alright..." Furihata felt his heart calm down with the knowledge of going home soon but the speech Akashi said made him know that this wasn't the ending, or if there was even an ending. Without wasting time he walked fast to the car to leave a redhead behind with a smirk.

"Kuroko I know your there." Akashi pronounced to what was supposed to be thin air but soon a bluenette appeared from behind a tree with a shake in his hand.

"Akashi-kun please don't scare Kouki-kun because his heart can't handle that." Kuroko said calmly while taking a sip of his vanilla shake. "I know Kouki and from the looks of it he still doesn't remember you."

"..." Sighing Akashi tilted his head slightly to look up at the sky then back at Kuroko "Don't worry I'll make him remember. I finally found him now I'll make him remember, its strange with the parents he ended up with as well." With a smile the redhead looked back at the place where the car was to see it gone.

That's when he remembered his promise.

Flashback

* * *

The laughter of children filled the room which came from the little brunette the was playing with small boxes that had wording on it. Finishing the last peace it spelled out Akashi in different coloring as the brunette couldn't find a pair with the same color, like the redhead would have mind it anyways.

"Look Sei-chan I spelled your families name!" Kouki said excited as his big brown eyes wondered to look at red ones.

"Ah and I spelled your first name." the redhead known as Akashi Seijuuro was spending his time as he usually does with 'Furihata' Kouki, as Furihata was only a set up name to keep him 'safe'. Currently they were both to young to attend school therefore their parents assigned a daycare, with a few other kids as well, to be looked out on as their life's were busy with companies to control. Sliding Kouki's name next to his families name it spelled out Akashi Kouki like Seijuuro wanted it. "Your part of my family now! Since your taking the last name you'll be the wife, that's how it'll go understand." Seijuuro ordered like he's seen his father order other people around, it grew on him because of that.

"B-But I'm not a girl!" Kouki whined but smiled like the cutie he is as he thought it was a game anyways, being a girl didn't seem that hard from Kouki's point of view. "Well fine but you'll have to take care of me like my mommy says when daddy points out their promise when they shared their last name." The brunette commented since he really didn't know much about marriage but he did know that kids came out of it most of the time.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." Seijuuro promised to the shinning brunette with a slight smile.

"AH then we'll need to go to the hospital and as for a child like my mom did right!" Kouki also didn't know where babies truly came from.

The good thing was that Seijuuro didn't know either so when they went to the nanny asking that they only reserved a nervous reply about them needing to be 21 at the very least when they could even think of having children.

"Alright Kouki we'll have kids in 17 years then" Akashi commented with a smile seeing the innocent face of Kouki nod with agreement, that's when he later made the other sign off to the marriage agreement that Kouki was yet to find out what he was signing off to.

* * *

End of flashback

Later that day after everything finished off Akashi was finally home and hid himself in his room as he didn't want to face his father with the information that the last member of his best friends family was still alive since he knew it'll ruin everything. In his room he walked to the bookshelf to take out a photo album that had the memories that he wanted to be in there.

Looking at the camera little Furihata had his hand up in the air that are painted with red as Akashi's were light brown because they were trying to draw each other, in which ended up in a horrible mess caused by Kouki while Akashi just went along.

Their relationship started long ago but since what happened to Kouki made his mind forget of the beautiful memories it made him the only one who knew the full story. Know a new story was beginning with them once again as Akashi had to fake the past for Kouki's own good, so they can start once again.

With one finally look at the photo album he turned to the last page to find the marriage arrangement with his sloppy four-year old signature as well as Kouki's.

* * *

**A/N- so the past is the real reason for Akashi's like need to get Furihata and all that since like their past is a huge thing in this story now. I saw it in a small DJ in tumblr before and thought it will make more sense if I put it in here so if there is any misunderstand I'll most likely make the next chapter sum up their past owo/ hope you liked as well and if there is any mistakes I'm sorry since like it might be repeats of words, or so I hope, and I'll try not to do that.**

**SpiritofLove961- thanks man I'm happy that you like it also no problem! Hope you like this one as well~**

**Michelle7ate9- mwahahahhaha hope you liked also the twist as well since that was what I was trying to do :D**

**Calico Neko- hahaha he'll be alright, for now /ono/**

**arisanightray- The staircase was the only place I could think off and haha Akashi is really the romantic huh? he has Kouki's signature for marriage is romatic as well xD**

**THANKS for the reviews :3**


End file.
